Fantasisical Mailbox
by max and me in a tree
Summary: What if you could write a letter to your favorite book character?
1. Intro

**Hi readers! This is called the fantasisical mailbox (and no, fantasisical is not actually a word.) Okay, so here's what you do. Write a letter to a character from one of the books below, and put it in a review/PM. When I update a chapter, I'll put up the replies. Please specifically write who the letter is to. Ok? Make sence? Good.**

**Harry Potter**

**Maximum Ride**

**PJO**

**Daniel X**

**Dragon Slippers**

**Hunger Games**

**I am Number Four**

**Gallagher Girls**

**The Mysterious Benedict Society**

**Series of Unfortunate Events**

**The Cronus Chronicles**

**The name of this book is secret**

**Uglies**

**Leviathon**

**City of Ember**

**And yes, I know this idea is WAAAAY overused, but I just want to see if I can pull it off. Submit please, and the first chapter will have 5 letters (I think, as long as I don't get too overloaded).**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**~~~~Max**


	2. WHAT THE HECK!

**What the heck you guys?**

**I though you loved me!**

**Don't get me wrong, EVERYONE is reading this...**

**and yet, I only have one entry!**

**I need at least three to write the first chapter.**

**C'mon guys! Pleeeeeeeeease!**

**Send it by PM, or Review **

**Please!**

**:D Thanks!**

**Oh and thanks Di Angelo Grace Jackson, you're the only entry so far!**

**Keep on truckin, people!**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**~Max**

**PS: There would be more exclamation points, but it would ony let me do one per sentance :(**


	3. Replies 1:10

**Hey guys! Thanks for the increase in heres some replies:**

Dear Di Angelo Grace Jackson,

I'm glad you're a, uhhm… Crazy Fangirl. JUST DON"T EXPECT ME TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! I am done with those evil OCs! Stop setting me up with so many OCs, I like Thalia! Oh whoops… did that slip out? Uhm…

Anyways, right now I'm stuck in the underworld with my Dad and the evil flower lady… not much to do for fun in the land of the undead, know what I mean?

No. Of course not.

And no, I don't secretly like Mythomagic. It's a game for Nerdy ten-year-olds, which I thankfully no longer am.

And could you please tell all your fangirl friends to lay off? They're starting to get on my nerves…

They keep killing themselves to come see me! It's getting to be a bit of a mess. One thing I never thought about was having my Dad yell at me for being liked.

And also, why is my last name in your penname? Do I really wanna know?

Grotesquely,

Nico Di Angelo

Dear Cupidsfool,

I DO NOT. I repeat: DO NOT recommend for anyone to become a demigod. JUST SAY NO! It may look fun in the books, but ehhhhhh… not so much. Almost getting killed multiple times is not as fun as it seems.

And… it's not exactly adrenaline, it's more like my body knows where it wants to go. Like Gregor the Overlander!

From,

Percy Jackson

Dear ummiuno011,

I don't like Rachel anymore! I like ANNABETH, my GIRLFRIEND! Yeesh…

From,

Percy Jackson

I like oreos… do oreos count as candy?

From,

Annabeth Chase

Yeah that does sound really stalker-y… Rocky road because…well…BECAUSE.

From,

Thalia Grace

No I don't wanna be a demigod! _I'm the ORACLE for gods' sake!_

From,

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

No.

-Clarisse La Rue

No.

-Piper

STOP COPYING ME!

-Clarisse La Rue

We're not a TV show!

Sincerely,

The Campers.

Dear Christineexx,

Did I spell that right? Sorry. Dyslexic here.

So when I was a tree, it felt kinda like being in a coma. I could hear what was going on, but I couldn't be a part of it. It was rather strange.

When my tree was sick, it was more like having arthritis. Like it hurt to move and I was getting weaker. That's arthritis, right?

Now I just try to avoid my tree. Brings back bad memories.

From,

Thalia Grace

Dear Whocares1313,

It was for the best! Stop pelting me with tomatoes!

From,

Fang

PS: My last name isn't Venom! Seriously People!

Dear Strangerthingshavehappened,

Who the Fnick is James Patterson?

From,

Fang

Dear servant of matryoshka,

I'M NOT FNICKING EMO!

From,

Fang

Dear FutureNovelist887,

Why do you all hate me?

I undyingly love Max!

Unlike Fang over there, whom is being pelted by tomatoes.

From,

Dylan

Dear Youknowme,

What other way is there to spell Cass? Anybody? No.

And hey, what was I supposed to do? Look at the nutrition lable on the side?

No, I haven't read 'a single shard'. I'll get right on that.

Bye now!

From,

Cass

Dear Youknowme,

I'm glad to know you care!

From,

Max-Ernest

Dear Youknowme,

I'm happy to know I'm idolized!

Love,

Ginny Weasley

**Okay! Entries needed!**


	4. Replies 10:17

**I'm gunna format this differently, that was hard to read.**

Dear Strangerthingshavehappened,

CHB is in Long Island, NY. Which is where no rain is coming down on us, but none the less it's flooding down the hill and soaking our shoes. All of the areas around here have already been evacuated.

And I doubt that you're ANOTHER Grace, we've already found the first missing one so HAH!

From,

Percy Jackson

Dear Future,

Thanks for all the support! Work is great, thanks for asking, although we can't do very much right now because of Hurricane Irene. It's really pouring here!

Thanks for calling me the main character. It really means a lot to me, and I'm glad that you enjoyed reading about me. Maybe we can meet sometime and I can light up my hands (with Chiron's permission of course).

And don't worry, I don't like Drew. But trust me, Jason would pummel me if I liked his long-lost sister. Thanks for the suggestion though, even though I can't imagine myself with Drew or Thalia.

Sincerely,

Leo Valdez

Dear ummiuno011,

Thanks a lot for the hatred. I'll have fun disabling your security system (I'm a son of Hephaestus!) and setting your hair on fire, with maybe a little help from the Stolls. Good luck hiding at the back of your house!

Hugs and kisses,

Leo Valdez

Dear Grace Jackson,

Ohhhhkaaaayyyyyyy…

From,

Nico Di Angelo

Dear Strangerthingshavehappened,

I'll be sure to check out one of his stories, if you like him that much. Which one is your favorite?

And what do you mean, you're my sister? This is like in Em's story, Long and Lost, except backwards! Oh, I get it!

And I left Max for her own good. OUCH! STOP PELTING ME WITH TOMATOES!

Gotta go.

From,

Fang

Dear Whocares1313,

CUZ TOMATOES FNICKING STAIN.

From,

Fang

Dear LacrosseFreak100,

THANK YOU! I am way better than Fang over there, whom is still being pelted by tometoes.

My favorite color is dark blue. It's the color of Max's eyes.

My favorite song is Single Ladies. Max likes it.

If Max likes Fang, then I guess he must be okay.

Max likes rainbows, so I do too.

No I have never met anyone else with wings. Or did I? No seriously, I didn't.

If Max likes Gazzy's strange digestive system, I like Gazzy's strange digestive system.

And you're welcome!

With love (but not more than Max),

Dylan

Dear LacrosseFreak100,

Thanks for calling me awesome, I don't usually get very much recognition.

I don't really mind being called Foxface, although I would like it if more people knew my name.

My favorite color is bright red, like my hair, and I'm so glad that my hair is red so I can have SOME color on me. Pigment is really expensive around here these days.

District 5 was cool. I liked going through the streets and seeing all the people. A lot of the times the shop owners would give me free food because of the hair. I used to sell it you know, braid it up and cut it off at the nape of my neck. We used to get so much money from that.

I love music, and I like dancing too. My mom used to think I would be a street dancer when I grew up, so she let me go to dance with my little brother Hayden and she bought me my own ballet shoes. She set everything up so that I would have a perfect and plentiful life without hunger like she grew up.

My biggest dream was to be a professional dancer, even though I knew I would never be one. I wanted to dance at the opening performance at the beginning of the Hunger Games. I never thought that I would actually be in the Hunger games.

It's not too much of a touchy subject, I suppose. If you remember, I was the one who ate those stupid berries. It was like… it was awfully sudden. I just couldn't stand, and then I sat down to feel better. And my brain went into a bit of a hyper-drive, I really had no clue what was going on. It was scary, and I remember being scared, and then I was just dead.

I'm glad someone cried when I died. I'm glad you liked me when I was alive.

Love,

Foxface

Dear LacrosseFreak100,

Thanks for the dedication! I'm sure I'd like you.

Being with the careers was a little like being in the popular clique. You don't really have a say in things but you know that you're safe.

I really like… Katniss. You predicted right I suppose, nothing at all compares to how I feel about Katniss. She's amazing and smart and strategic, kind, loving, beautiful… sorry, I'm rambling.

Gale is… I felt jealous of him at first because he was with Katniss all the time. I guess it's no hard feelings now that Katniss and I are a couple.

What do I like most about Katniss? See ramble above.

I like music, but I never used to hear it because instruments are expensive and once the guards tightened up things got tighter about singing and humming.

Your welcome very much!

Sincerely,

Peeta Mellark

Dear LacrosseFreak100,

I'm glad you like me! And yes, music is amazing and wonderful.

How is my daughter doing? Adele isn't getting into too much trouble, is she? I hope not, she really is a great soul.

I would love to have you as my demigod child, as long as you can sing of course. That is a definite requirement.

My favorite song right now is hmm… I have lots. You know me, God of music. I really can't pick favorites, it's like having kids. Well actually, it IS having kids. If I pick one of my child's music I have to pick them all or else they will get upset. Silly kids! Especially Lady Gaga. She's a feisty one.

For your next question, it's the whole kid thing again. All of the singers that aren't my children suck. The Jonas Brothers are one example. Justin Beiber is another. They're just an accident of nature, and not my fault at all, really.

Grapes. I like grapes.

I would say Artemis, because she's my sister, but I'm afraid she'll know I'm lying.

And I am oh-so glad that you live for my creation. It's a real treat to meet someone as respectful as you.

From,

Apollo, God of music and poetry

**If you enter something and you wanna see the reply, wouldn't it help to alert?**

**SO ALERT!**

**-Em**


	5. Authorsnote!

**raagagagahagahhagahaghag!**

**What the heck guys?**

**I thought you loved me!**

**And here I am, all sick in bed with horrible strep throat.**

**And yesterday morning all I wanted was to sleep in ALL DAY.**

**But I knew that I had promised updates so I picked my sorry butt off the floor and got to work.**

**And I even Updated Cammie and Juvie Mixed, which I something I haven't done in months.**

**What do I get in return?**

**NOTHING!**

**I was expecting a couple new reviews to make me feel better, but what do I get?**

**NOTHING!**

**Now, there are a few people that I must thank.**

**That would be Di Angelo Grace Jackson and Future Novelist887.**

**You guys are awesome, and you guys are pretty much my only reviewers.**

**But as for the rest of you,**

**what's your excuse?**

**Here I am, coughing my guts up.**

**And writing for you,**

**because I promised I would.**

**And sure, people read.**

**But who reviews? NO ONE!**

**So if today I get a jillion reads on my stats and no reviews, I'm shutting down the presses.**

**I love you guys and I love my stories but they're all coming off if I don't get some reaction.**

**Really. I love you, but I'm not writing for people that don't care.**

**(Di and Future, I'll send you exclusive copies)**

**~~~~~Em**


	6. Replies 18:31

Dear ummiuno011,

HAHAHAHAHA! Your picture is a hit on facebook! You should've seen the look on your face… oh wait, you can! ITS ALL OVER THE NET!

Love,

Leo Valdez

Dear Future,

Beatrice is doing fantastically, thank you. She has taken after Sunny, and she is quite a biter.

Olaf is being held off for now, but I'm sure he'll be back eventually, like the evil man he is.

My mother used to tie up her hair when she was doing paperwork, and when I was six she gave hers to me. I remember treating it like it was a baby, and I would wake in the middle of the night and pat my pocket, double checking that it was still there. Anywho, we have no time for anecdotes. Over to Klaus for the moment.

I could never live without books, I would die. My heart yearns for knowledge more than anything else, and I'm glad that more people are as tied to books as I am.

Our greatest pet peeve is grammer, we can't stand it being wrong. Thank you for feeling our pain. And yes, VFD was extremely hard to guess. I'm glad that we finally figured out what it was.

Thank you for the amazing support. We hope to converse with you again soon.

Sincerely,

Violet and Klaus Baudelaire

Dear Future,

I am great, thank you. I'm very happy that now that I am five, Klaus and Violet are letting me write my own letters.

I'm glad you like me and my teeth. They seem to have been passed down to Beatrice, and I am teaching her in the art of biting. Things are coming along perfectly!

Did you hear that poor Mr. Poe has been diagnosed with tuberculosis? The poor man, all three of us feel guilty that none of us saw it before.

Thank you for all of the love. It was a pleasure writing you.

Sincerely,

Sunny Baudelaire

Dear strangerthingshavehappened,

IM GETTING THERE!

From,

Percy

Dear servant of matryoshka,

Now I smell like skunk.

AND I'M NOT FNICKING EMO!

And iggyxmax?

ICK!

Love,

Fang

PS: I'm hotter than Dylan AND Iggy

Dear Servant of Matryoshka,

I know right! Max deserves better than that dirtbag named Fang who LEFT HER!

I'm sorry, I totally would punch Fang, but it would hurt Max's feelings.

From,

Dylan

Dear servant of matryoshka,

It's a gift.

Love,

Nico

Dear Percebeth Forever 98,

Thanks for the love. I sure hope that me and Ella were meant to be… she's amazing and nice and thoughtful…

Anyways, sexist pigosity is a disease that only 1/450 men get a year. It is incurable and sometimes deadly. I'm glad I don't have it ;)

Love,

Iggy

Dear Swordy McSwordy,

Heh heh heh heh heh….

You really don't want to know.

Worst wishes,

Ares

Dear Swordy McSwordy,

Thank you, thank you very much ;)

I'm super excited too. And yes, even though I'm very manly, I cried a bit…

AND WHAT THE FIRETRUCK DO YOU MEAN, I ACTUALLY LIVE IN A BOOK WRITTEN BY A GUY CALLED RICK RIORDANW?

Yeesh… Tourists…

Burning love,

Leo

Dear Whocares1313,

Cuz Fang is cool and Max is not.

Simple, really.

From,

Angel

Dear Whocares1313,

!

And a cross between Jeb and Mr. Chu…

:D

Violently,

Max

Dear ummiuno011,

Thank you.

Olympus is more uneventful than you think.

I like traveling down to see concerts and stuff like that.

(SHH! DON'T TELL ZEUS!)

Annoying Singers? Hmm… Miley Cyrus, Beiber, Rebecca Black (UNDERLINATION!)… Mickey Mouse…. Yeah, he used to sing. I was the end of that…

From,

Apollo

Dear servant of Matryoshka,

...WHY DO YOU HATE ME?  
>PS: Stop it with the tomatoes. It's getting old.<p>

PSS: I am SOOOOOO better than Dylan.

From,

Fang

Dear Servant of Matryoshka,

I know.

From,

The Igster

Dear Servant of Matryoshka,

Okay…

From,

Dylan

Dear Max's sister,

And Harry is terribly annoying. Majorly. Really. I mean, everyone thinks of him as a hero but _please_. Do you think that I just going around killing people to show off? No WAY. I only kill the annoying ones.

Hey, did you see how James Potter acted in Snape's flashback? Whoo-ee what a bully! And I killed Lily so that Snape would stop mourning. Man, he was a wreck!

Meh. Life is okay…. All seven of it.

I like being hated. It's like love, but stronger and more violent.

And I know. They screwed up my nose. I got there late, and the lady who did it was almost asleep. The only companion I had was Micheal Jackson. Man, I got emotional when he died. Oh… I need a moment…

*sobs in corner*

Alright, all better. And yes the Death eaters are good companions to keep…. Although they all ran when I fell.

Yeesh. Now I sound like a High Schooler!

So yes. That is all.

Evilly,

Lord Voldemort

**Send letters or meet your doom!**


End file.
